Toxicroak
Toxicroak was a contestant from Season One as a member of Team Bidoof. Toxicroak reached 4th place but was strangely left out of Poke Drama Action. Toxicroak was not featured very prominently in the PDA Aftermaths, possibly due to Toxicroak sharing its species with the more popular Season 2 contestant, Tox. Personality Toxicroak is an athletic jock-type character. Toxicroak tries hard and is usually headstrong. He is also an apparent womanizer, especially towards Flare, though he has no luck with her. One can easily compare Toxicroak to Season 2 contestant BJ, even though BJ's womanizing is more dominant. (It should also be noted that in the PDI epilogue, Toxicroak has both of BJ's former love interests, Louisa and Charlina, in a hot tub with him.) Coverage Season One In the early episodes, Toxicroak showed his athletic prowess in 'Episode One' and 'Episode Two', and began to form a mutual bond of comradeship between Ratchet in 'Episode Three'. This comradeship strengthened in 'Episode Four' during the paintball challenge. In the same episode, Gary's conflict with Toxicroak arose when Toxicroak threw Gary in front of a raging army of paintball slingers, although unbeknownst to Toxicroak as by the end he appears to have some respect for Gary. In 'Episode Five', their conflict rises again as Toxicroak and Gary fight and poison each other, rendering themselves useless for the challenge. Conflict escalates by 'Episode Six', when Gary and Percy lock Toxicroak in a freezer, nearly killing him due to Toxicroak being cold-blooded, which leads to Gary being voted out. Another conflict arises between Toxicroak and Percy, who is mad about Gary getting voted out. In 'Episode 10', Toxicroak's headstrong side rears its ugly head when he wins immunity. By 'Episode 13', the conflict between Toxicroak and Percy has resolved when Toxicroak is forced to form an alliance with his former enemy. Toxicroak starts to womanize Flare in 'Episode 14' when her tail feathers fall off due to the Bony Island curse, sparking a one-sided attraction. On the Loser's Isle in 'Episode 15', Toxicroak is shown to be respected by Burn, but most other contestants didn't like him. After Toxicroak starts a fight with Luna and Flare, he gets voted out in 'Episode 16', but not before Flare punches him into a daze when he asks for a goodbye kiss, though it is implied that Flare kissed Toxicroak behind the scenes to make good on a dare. In the season finale, Toxicroak sides with Luna and helps Gary when he betrays Percy and sides with Toxicroak. Poke Drama Drama Drama Drama Drama Drama Drama Island In 'The Search', It is shown that Toxicroak formed an alliance with Supamunch, Scorpio, Boulder, and Crabaha to try and get the money, but to no avail as only Supamunch and Scorpio went on to Poke Drama Action. Epilogue In the epilogue, Toxicroak reveals that he became a karate teacher(Despite performing little to no karate on the show) and appears to be romantically involved with Louisa and Charlina(Despite never having shown meeting them and only appeared to have an attraction to Flare.) Audition Tape "Toxicroak is the name. I deserve to be on the show because I really try hard and I am always happy. If I am annoyed I ussally ignore the danger. However, in Matrial Arts, it's a different story. I am fantastic at tae kwon do, karate, wrestling, ninja, sumo and any other combat sport." Trivia